


ABO脑洞

by nezumikun_84



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 2018巡演班爸爸，班萨/nu扎，flo萨/米扎





	ABO脑洞

班nu，miflo

萨家兄弟班萨是alpha，一直担心自己内向的弟弟flo萨，因为种种迹象表明他是omega,最麻烦的是他不知道怎么回事和那个莫扎特家的米扎心心相惜了，那个米扎从眼线看就不是个值得托付的好alpha，更何况那整个维也纳都熟知的风流韵事。所以班萨长兄如父？棒打鸳鸯？？更是找了米扎的大哥nu扎谈谈人生，音乐世家的萨家和莫扎特家都十分熟悉双方作品，商业互吹倒是没有但是也是十分认同。反正萨俩兄弟在听完莫扎特兄弟维也纳首演后回家二重唱甜蜜的痛苦是个秘密，只有作者我知道。

nu扎是个beta，生活作风也不怎么样，不知道是不是因为没有眼线，班萨看他比较顺眼。nu扎表示爱情自由，他弟弟米扎是认真的，不信可以签保证书。然后班萨越来越频繁约nu扎，借口都是谈弟弟们的事。米扎提醒哥哥发情期要到了，其实nu扎是装b的o，但是nu扎拒绝不了班萨，拒绝不了信息素的味道，于是在作者安排下他发情了，后面大家懂得。米扎很开心，这下没人会反对他和flo萨了，米扎赶忙写信给班爸爸告诉他，他的大儿子嫁出去了。班爸爸看信差点晕倒，决定直接真人过来吼叫。班爸爸树洞大概是，女婿长得像我，我不是很懂，为啥小儿子的omega有胡子？？？

写不动了。


End file.
